<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>disaster gays and disney trips by iamalwaystired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677300">disaster gays and disney trips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired'>iamalwaystired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys in Skirts, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Disney World &amp; Disneyland, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, au where covid doesn't happen, but not really, i mean ther is a bit of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sure enough, within minutes they were covering the trending page with a multitude of different tags, and all the while, the five of them were just having fun at the happiest place on earth."</p><p>-🖤-</p><p>a series of scenes of george in skirts, fluff, and Disney trips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>disaster gays and disney trips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>blah blah blah im sure by this point you know all the normal notes on these things, "these are real people" and stuff like that so I'm just gonna not</p><p>hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream’s tea kettle wheezes were ringing through Georges headset and George can’t help but smile at the beautiful sound. They are hanging out on Minecraft while they aren’t streaming, because often it is so much more fun to play and joke without filter with your, best friend? Boyfriend? I don’t know, somewhere in that area, well, they both have feelings for each other, and have both confessed those feelings but that doesn’t make it any clearer. It’s more of an unsaid agreement to blur those lines until they are able to have a real conversation in person, which will be happening in a matter of weeks when the Dream Team meets up in Florida. </p><p> </p><p>George hears small meows and scratches coming from his door, “Clay?” George asks to get the other man’s attention, Dream hums in response so George continues, “I’m going to go get my cat,” he says, moving his hands up to take off his headphones, “she seems to want in.” </p><p> </p><p>When he hears Dream acknowledge what he said he stands not thinking to turn off his camera, because to be fair, he entirely forgot what he was wearing. </p><p> </p><p>Dream turns to face his monitor with their discord call open just in time to see George get up but instead of jeans or sweatpants, like Clay is wearing, he sees a short pleated blue and grey plaid skirt falling from beneath the light grey sweatshirt he wears. There are only a few inches of pale skin between the hem of the skirt and what seems to be white lacy thigh high socks.  </p><p> </p><p>Dream’s mouth falls open and before he knows it the vison has left his screen and a small voice is heard talking to his cat, though all that is running though Clay’s head is, ‘George in a skirt. He’s so cute, oh my god. Fuck. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!’ </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t register the zombie that has come up beside him and killed him, his only focus is on the man in front of him on his screen who is now once again on camera though now with the small white and grey cat within his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream? You still there?” George asks putting his headphones back on noticing that Dream had died but hadn’t respawned. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, yeah,” Dream shakes his head, clears his throat, and brings himself back to reality, “I- the skirt. It uh, it looks great.” </p><p> </p><p>George flushes as he realizes that Dream saw that.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” he questions timidly, and Dream hates how it feels like George feels insecure about it when he looks absolutely amazing, so he quickly confirms, “Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, good,” George says with an easier smile and the tension in his shoulders seems to go away. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you mind showing me again?” Dream asks before his brain has the time to catch up to his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>George shakes his head fondly as he stands up, putting Cat down then moving his chair out of the way of the camera and stands far enough away from his desk so he is fully in frame, “This what you wanted?” </p><p> </p><p>“You look so cute, I don’t know how to exist anymore,” Dream says as he contemplates turning his camera on so his pink face can speak for itself. </p><p> </p><p>George does a little spin before sitting back down and bringing Cat back into his lap. </p><p> </p><p>“I- you-” Dream stutters, “you have broken me,” Dream says plainly as he turns his camera on, a rare occurrence. </p><p> </p><p>“I see that,” George giggles as he takes in his friend, though it isn’t the first time he has seen Dreams face it is still one his favourite things to see so he takes it in whenever he can. </p><p> </p><p>“You are so beautiful,” Clay says and though it isn’t the first time he has said this it still has the same effect on George, him blushing up to his ears, smiling uncontrollably, and the light giggles that erupt from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“You are too,” by this point, their game has been forgotten and they are more entranced in their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“I swear if you don’t wear that when you come here in January I will most likely cry,” Dream says half joking, though his mind is reeling at the prospect of seeing George in person and him wearing a skirt. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean it may not be this specific one,” George says knowing what he is doing to Clay by mentioning that he owns more than one skirt. </p><p> </p><p>Dream just stares in awe, his jaw hanging, shocked by this new information. </p><p> </p><p>“But given how you were after seeing me in it for less than 30 seconds,” George is full on smirking at this point, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you melted right where you stand.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t doubt that,” Dream, aware that if he even TRIED to say any other outcome, he would be straight up lying, just agrees, “But, you look so fucking adorable, so that is a fair reaction.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine,” George huffs, before something crosses his mind and he started to panic, “Wait, Nick doesn’t know, I mean he would most likely be fine with it, but still it was nerve wracking enough for you to find out-” </p><p> </p><p>“Look George,” Dream says softly but with just enough force to stop Georges nervous rant, “He will be good with it, and he will agree with me that you look amazing. If he doesn’t, which has like 0% chance of happening, then I won’t hesitate to kick his ass.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Clay,” George says, calming down, “Also I don’t doubt that you would be able to kick Sap’s ass.” </p><p> </p><p>Dream chuckles and turns to his monitor that has Minecraft on it and sees that it has gone dark from inactivity. They go back to playing Minecraft and eventually they both transfer to Discord on their phones and fall asleep on call together. </p><p> </p><p>-🖤- </p><p> </p><p>It was two weeks since that conversation, today is January 2nd,  and George is just finishing packing everything that he needs for his trip tomorrow before going to bed. All his clothes and shoes are already in his suitcase, including his skirts because he had promised Dream that he would wear them when he is in Florida, all of Georges toiletries are packed in his carry-on aside from his toothbrush which he will be packing tomorrow before he leaves. He decided that for his trip he doesn’t need to bring his whole streaming set-up because it is only a few weeks and that is a big task, so for electronics he has his laptop and headphones all charged and his power cords for  </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it,” he mutters to himself climbing into bed. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing left for the day is to fall asleep and wake up to the day where he finally meets his best friends. </p><p> </p><p>-🖤- </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap was lounging across Dream’s couch with Patches curled up on his chest watching whatever was on TV because he was pinned to the couch so he couldn't reach for the remote to change the channel when Dream came through, walking in front of the screen towards the front door. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it almost time for you to go pick up your boyfriend?” Sapnap looks to where Dream is putting on his shoes. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend,” Dream says, and though it is technically true that doesn’t mean he is right, “At least not yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“I give it 4 hours at most,” Sapnap scratches Patches’s ears and she meow’s softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay whatever,” Dream says walking back over to the table and picking up his keys, “Do you want to come with me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Patches seems to get the message and jumps off Nick and runs to Clay’s feet and rubs against his leg. </p><p> </p><p>The drive to the Airport is majorly uneventful aside from Sap’s increased amount of teasing about Dream and George’s relationship.  </p><p> </p><p>Once inside the Airport Dream texts George to ask where he is. </p><p> </p><p>From: Dream </p><p>goggyyyy,,,, where are you </p><p> </p><p>From: Gogy 💙 </p><p>impatient, are we? </p><p>baggage claim 3 </p><p> </p><p>From: Dream </p><p>Yes, yes, I am impatient </p><p>We're on our way </p><p> </p><p>From: Gogy 💙 </p><p>i’m guessing snapmap is with you </p><p> </p><p>From: Dream </p><p>Correct assumption </p><p>See you in a bit :D </p><p> </p><p>From: Gogy 💙 </p><p>:D </p><p> </p><p>“He’s at baggage claim 3, that’s this way,” Dream points in the direction and starts walking there. </p><p> </p><p>“Look I get you are excited,” Nick starts, catching up to Dream, “but you are way too tall to be walking that fast.” </p><p> </p><p>Dream laughs and slows down a bit so he can be the same speed as Nick, “Ooo, we get to finally see the height difference between you and George.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m taller than him, so I’m good with that,” Sapnap says as they walk up to where they need to be, “Do you see him?” </p><p> </p><p>Clay scans the crowd, and his eyes fall upon a man facing the side with fluffy brown hair, wearing an oversized white t-shirt tucked into a dark purple, almost velvety looking skirt falling to about mid-thigh. George. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah,” Clay says, feeling his face heat up and he sees Nick still trying to find him, and he just starts walking towards the older man. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey George,” Dream says when he gets closer to his friend. </p><p> </p><p>George looks up from his phone when he hears Dream and a wide smile takes over his face at the sight of him, “Clay!” </p><p> </p><p>George wraps his arms around Dream’s neck and is almost immediately wrapped with strong arms around his waist.  </p><p> </p><p>They only break apart when Sapnap clears his throat, “Oh, yeah, just pretend I’m not here.” </p><p> </p><p>They all laugh, and George goes to hug Sapnap before Dream says, “Sap, you won’t like this, but George is actually taller than you.” </p><p> </p><p>“What, no way,” Nick looks offended, and George looks surprised to say the least, then Sap finally actually takes in George, “You look great bro, the purple looks good on you, but I detect cheating.” </p><p> </p><p>Dream follows his gaze to the black heeled laced up ankle boots adorning George’s feet, and even though he didn’t believe George could get more beautiful, the confidence he is carrying just makes him every bit more beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>“I honestly forgot I was wearing these,” George laughs and looks to his shoes with a smile, “but it was great to be taller than you for a few seconds.” </p><p> </p><p>Nick leans over and gives George a quick hug, “We should probably be on the lookout for your suitcase, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Dream directs his attention to the conveyor belts with many suitcases appearing on it, “What color is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s blue,” George says, “But it could be purple, I have no clue. All I know is it looks blue.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that should be easy given that most of these suitcases are black,” Sapnap laughs scanning the many suitcases before seeing one that is a blueish purple, “is that it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” George says and bounces on his toes waiting for it to come closer on them and moving over to grab it. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, should we go home?” Clay asks and both of his friends agree, and they are on their way. </p><p> </p><p>George had his backpack on his back and his sweater that he had left home with but decided it was too hot to wear in his arms, Dream had taken the handle of George’s suitcase and is pulling it behind him, to which Sapnap had ever so lovingly called him a simp covered by bad fake coughs. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s next, are you going to be shining my shoes?” George jokes and they all laugh easily. </p><p> </p><p>“Hate to break it to you but fabric can’t be shined,” Dream retorts. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then, good thing I brought others,” George says with a smile as they head into the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>“Out of curiosity, how many pairs of shoes did you bring?” Sapnap asks, genuinely wondering how a person with actual style would pack for Florida of all places. </p><p> </p><p>“Only like 5,” George says with a smile and both of the others are surprised by this answer. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even own 5 pairs of shoes,” Dream states, “And you said, ‘only 5’ like that was a small amount.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because comparatively, it is,” George says like it’s common knowledge. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been surprised enough for one day, so I’m not even going to ask the next question,” Sapnap says as Dream takes out his keys and unlocks the car. </p><p> </p><p>“Fair,” George says and opens the trunk of Dream’s car to let the younger man put his suitcase in, “And I assume my biggest simp would do me the honor of riding shotgun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Dream says shaking his head fondly and Geroge skips over to the passenger seat and sits down. </p><p> </p><p>“I swear if you let him ride shotgun this whole trip,” Nick groans, “I will slap you so hard.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine,” Dream concedes as he walks to his place in the driver's seat.  </p><p> </p><p>-🖤- </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we are back,” Sapnap says walking through the door, “First order of business; George take off those heels so we can see for sure who is actually taller.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure it’s you,” George walks into the house and Patches runs up to him immediately, “But if you care so much.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Nick replies instantly, and it makes the others laugh. </p><p> </p><p>George sits on the edge of the couch and unties his shoes and steps out of them and stands back up. </p><p> </p><p>“Gogy, stand beside Sappitus,” Dream orders and they do as they are told, and Dream steps back and sure enough Nick is taller than George by about an inch, “Yeah, Nick is taller.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, only one pair of the shoes I brought are flats so I guess it sucks to suck,” George says with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s not fair,” Sap sounds like a child as he complains and flops onto one of the couches. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you are more than welcome to wear my heels,” George says taking off his backpack and leans it against his suitcase, “but I don’t want to hear you complaining.” </p><p> </p><p>“I kinda want to see Nick struggling in heels,” Clay pipes in sitting down, “But I think it would be more fun to update Twitter on the groundbreaking discovery that Sapnap is in fact taller than GeorgeNotFound.” </p><p> </p><p>“Clay, take a picture of us, that way we can also show proof,” Sapnap practically jumps off the couch in excitement. </p><p> </p><p>George walks along with Sapnap to the nearest wall that is just plain grey, and they both stand tall and Dream takes the picture. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I did it,” Dream shows them the outcome and George notices something. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we should probably crop that waist up or re-take it with me wearing pants,” He states, “because I know that if we posted that as it is the trending page will be about “Femboy George” and not about the height difference.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right,” Dream says, cropping the photo so it is just waist up, and honestly it should be a crime to rob the world of this beautiful man. </p><p> </p><p>Dream opens his main Twitter account and posts the cropped picture. </p><p> </p><p>Dream @Dream </p><p>DREAM TEAM MEETUP CONFIRMED?!?!?!? *not clickbait* (height reveal) </p><p>[Image Description: Sapnap and GeorgeNotFound standing beside each other against a grey wall] </p><p>9:47 PM · Jan 3, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap @Sapnap  </p><p>Replying to @Dream  </p><p>HA SUCK IT GOGY! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!<br/>
9:49 PM · Jan 3, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>George @GeorgeNotFound  </p><p>Replying to @Dream and @Sapnap  </p><p>i know, you are literally sitting right beside me. </p><p>9:51 PM · Jan 3, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>karl :) @KarlJacobs_ </p><p>Replying to @Dream  </p><p>Why wasn’t I invited? </p><p>9:48 PM · Jan 3, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>Quackity @Quackity </p><p>Replying to @Dream and @KarlJacobs_ </p><p>Karl, how bout we just show up at Dream’s house. Shhhh don’t tell Dream. </p><p>9:52 PM · Jan 3, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap @Sapnap  </p><p>Replying to @Dream, @KarlJacobs_, and @Quackity </p><p>Do it, I’ll send you the address :) </p><p>9:53 PM · Jan 3, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>“I swear Sap, if you send Karl and Alex my address no pizza for you,” Dream says putting his phone back down on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Too late, they are coming with us to Disney next week,” Nick says and runs to the guest room before Dream can chase after him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, look on the bright side,” George says turning his body towards Dream and flinging his legs across his lap, “If Karl and Quackity come along, we will have more time to ourselves.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is a plus,” Clay breathes out, placing one hand on a bare thigh and flicks his eyes down to the brunette's lips. </p><p> </p><p>George nods slightly and leans in until his lips are less than an inch away from Clay’s and stops there, just waiting. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a fucking tease,” Clay murmurs, surging forward and capturing George's lips within his own. </p><p> </p><p>Their first kiss that both have totally not spent months thinking about and imagining, definitely. It feels so natural and warm, and like their first hug, it is interrupted by Sapnap walking back out of his room. </p><p> </p><p>“I leave you for literally 5 minutes,” He says and turns right back in the direction he came from. </p><p> </p><p>Both George and Dream are blushing from embarrassment, there is a beat of silence before they both break out into laughter in unison. </p><p> </p><p>Once they get a grip Dream speaks, “That was, just wow.” </p><p> </p><p>“You have such a way with words,” George teases. </p><p> </p><p>“Just kiss me again,” Dream says, and George does just that. </p><p> </p><p>-🖤- </p><p> </p><p>During the lore streams on the SMP that week, George is just asleep behind Dream on his bed or watching Netflix in the living room, because even if he was going to be in the lore it would most likely have to do with his relationship with Dream, and the shippers already get enough. </p><p> </p><p>Also streaming would mean either using no face cam or wearing a hoodie in an attempt to cover the dark purple marks on his neck, and he can’t be bothered to do either so might as well just wait a few days for them to fade enough to cover with concealer. </p><p> </p><p>-🖤- </p><p> </p><p>It was 6 days after Sapnap and George had shown up that both Karl and Quackity were set to arrive, that day is today. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey gays,” Nick walks to grab his phone from the charger beside the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean you aren’t wrong, but rude,” George says half-heartedly. </p><p> </p><p>“No, he is wrong, I’m bi, not gay,” Dream says and Sapnap just shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m picking Quackity up from the airport, then Karl is meeting us for Lunch,” Nick says, putting his keys in his hoodie pocket, “I’ll see you two in a few hours, don’t do anything dumb.” </p><p> </p><p>“Have fun,” Clay calls. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye,” George says. </p><p> </p><p>And with that Sapnap walks out the door and to his car. </p><p> </p><p>The drive to the airport isn’t that long and Quackity is already waiting outside when he pulls up. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey man,” he says getting out of the car, moving around to the back, and opening the trunk for his suitcase. </p><p> </p><p>“Nick!” Quackity says excitedly, “How have you been?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god, what a loaded question,” Sap is only half-joking, “on one hand I have been living with my best friends in the world for the last week and my other best friends are coming today, and on the other hand, I have been perpetually third-wheeling on the most disgustingly cute couple for 6 entire days and I need a break.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s fair,” Quackity says sitting in the passenger's seat, “But I’m here now, and Karl is almost here, so this is your break.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Sapnap laughs, “So how was your flight?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know the usual, screaming babies, bad Wi-Fi, and absolutely awful food,” Quackity says as Sap turns out of the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>“You are making me super glad that I drove and ate at McDonald's,” Sapnap says and both men laugh. </p><p> </p><p>At the restaurant, Karl is already sitting in a booth by the window with a chocolate milkshake and some fries. </p><p> </p><p>“Sappitus Nappitus and The Quackmister,” Karl greets with a smile and they sit across from him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Karl,” Alex says with a big smile, “I can’t wait until this one here will rant about dnf for who knows how long.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Karl asks intrigued. </p><p> </p><p>“I said that I wouldn’t complain too much about them until you were both here so I only would have to say it once,” Nick says looking at his menu. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to hear about our favorite ship,” Karl says taking a drink from his milkshake. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so let’s start at the beginning,” He takes a few fries, “So in the car, I was teasing Dream about how they basically are already dating so he shouldn’t be scared, and apparently he was really nervous, and I think he blacked out and just ranted because I don’t even know if he remembers telling me this. Anyway, so it was like 2 weeks ago and they were on a call and George was wearing a skirt and he went full-on disaster gay, and so he said something along the lines of "you have to wear your skirts when you are here" or something, and also side note, George really likes skirts and honestly, he looks really good in them.” </p><p> </p><p>“I want pictures,” Karl says, “I heard femboy George and I am here for it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Sapnap opens his phone and finds a picture of George from the other day, Dream’s green smile merch, black skater skirt with a white stripe just above the hem, knee-high white socks with a black stripe around the calf, and black classic vans. </p><p> </p><p>“If he wasn’t already taken, I would be down,” Quackity says and they all fall into easy laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, anyway, back to the story,” Sapnap turns off his phone, “at the airport Dream saw him and they immediately were hugging, it was honestly cute, I literally had to break them up so I could even say hi to George. Then Dream realized that George was taller than me, which was only because he was wearing heels, so then when we go home, we took that photo that Clay tweeted. And you know how I was talking to you about plans?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” they agreed. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I went to go get water,” Sap explains, “but I never did because I walked into the living room and saw them making out on the couch and I just dipped.” </p><p> </p><p>“Look on the bright side,” Quackity starts, “You were the first person to know DreamNotFound was canon.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alex, I knew it was canon before they did,” Nick deadpans, “They had both told me about their crushes before they confessed because being both of their best friend is absolutely exhausting.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, now you are with your other best friends,” Karl says, “And we have these things called menus that can help us order food.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re such an idiot,” Sapnap says fondly, “But I agree, enough about them, we can deal with that later.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah,” Quackity says and pops a few more fries into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>-🖤- </p><p> </p><p>“Is everyone decent in there?” Sapnap calls into the house as he walks in followed by Quackity and Karl. </p><p> </p><p>Dream scoffs and replies, “Yeah, of course,” he is sitting on the couch with George’s head in his lap carding his fingers through the brit’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys,” George waves towards the door but not moving because he’s comfortable in his place. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey lovebirds,” Quackity says. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Dream says with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, come on, you aren't going to greet your guests properly?” Sapnap asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm while putting his keys on the coffee table and flopping onto the open couch. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not standing up, but welcome to my house, if you break anything, I break you,” Dream says seriously, “Got it?” he asks cheerfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Karl replies quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“No complaints here,” Quackity says. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, good,” Dream says and sees a little brown cat walking from the hall the leads to his room towards the front room, “This is Patches, if you give her pets and ear scratches, she will love you forever.” </p><p> </p><p>“Little baby,” Karl says bending down to pet her and both Alex and Karl’s attention is consumed with the cat for a sizeable amount of time. </p><p> </p><p>-🖤- </p><p> </p><p>The next day was the first day they are going to be in Disney World. </p><p> </p><p>“Clay, if you don’t want to be recognized, I would advise not wearing your merch,” George says looking at the options of hoodies he has. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine,” Dream pulls out a thin grey hoodie in favor of the bright green one, “What are you wearing?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’ll see,” he walks to the en suite, probably so the outfit can be a surprise because by this point privacy is the least of either of their priorities. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes pass before George emerges, and Clay is just sitting on their bed in his black ripped jeans and a grey shirt with a print of the Disney World logo on the front. </p><p> </p><p>Dream blinks once or twice taking in the sight in front of him, George standing in black fishnets, a red skirt with white polka-dots, a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of Minnie ears with a rainbow pride flag bow is perched within his fluffy brown hair. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of trying to put to words the gay disaster happening in his head, Dream just goes for a joke, “I love how you can’t see the majority of the colors in your pride flag.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, to me your flag just looks like varying shades of the same color, so,” George retorts, stepping forward to stand between Clay’s legs. </p><p> </p><p>“You look great,” Dream says placing his hands on George's waist, “Are you ready to break the internet?” </p><p> </p><p>“I always am,” George leans down and presses a soft kiss to Dream’s lips and places the matching Minnie ears, but instead of the rainbow, they have the bi flag, onto the younger man’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s go,” Dream and George have decided to do a relationship reveal at the same time as coming out, a double coming out, a relationship reveal, and just for good measure, femboy George. </p><p> </p><p>Walking out of their room they find Karl in the kitchen making pancakes and Quackity is sitting at the island telling him something with over-exaggerated hand gestures. Dream leans against the fridge while George goes to find Sapnap. </p><p> </p><p>The door is open halfway, and the lights are on meaning he has at least woken up to turn them on.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sap, Karl has made breakfast, so get your ass to the kitchen,” George walks into the room and finds Nick asleep, so he goes over and shakes him awake. </p><p> </p><p>“Just 5 more minutes,” Sapnap mumbles into his pillow. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you seriously wake up and turn on your light so we would think you were awake?” </p><p> </p><p>“So, what if I did,” Sapnap rolls over and sits up, “It didn’t work.” </p><p> </p><p>“Great, anyway, breakfast is almost done, and we need to leave in 30 minutes,” George says and turns back towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine,” Sapnap says as George goes back to join the others in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning guys,” George sits down at the other seat at the island. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Karl says cheerfully, before returning to the previous conversation. </p><p> </p><p>It was about 5 minutes before Sapnap emerged from his room dressed for the day but with tiredness still lacing each step. Their breakfast was eaten within 20 minutes and with Magic Bands ready and shoes on, they all pack into Dream’s car and are on the road. </p><p> </p><p>-🖤- </p><p> </p><p>They head through the gates into Magic Kingdom and are met with the beauty of the gardens in front of the train station. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go get pictures in front of the castle then we can go enjoy the day,” Quackity says running in the direction of Main Street. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap and Karl run ahead while Dream and George walk a fair bit behind them hand in hand. </p><p> </p><p>“You ready for this?” George asks as the castle comes more into view. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Clay says, and Sapnap turns and motions for them to hurry up. </p><p> </p><p>First up for pictures is Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity, then the dream team, followed by some solo photos, and they ask a Photo Pass cast member to take the picture of the full group. </p><p> </p><p>The last pictures to take are George and Dream, here goes nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, 3, 2,” Sapnap holds Dream’s phone and points it towards the couple, “1.” </p><p> </p><p>The plan is for Dream and George to edit the photos (mainly just covering Dream’s face) while the others go on Space Mountain, then to post them and enjoy the day. </p><p> </p><p>Dream @Dream </p><p>A dream is a wish your heart makes :D  </p><p>[Image Descriptions: 1 - Karl, Quackity, Sapnap, George, and Dream standing in front of Cinderella’s Castle in Disney World, smiley face covering the face of the tallest man </p><p>2 - Two men kissing the one in front being George, Dream’s hood is pulled up and his face isn’t visible] </p><p>10:34 AM · Jan 10, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>Tommy @tommyinnit  </p><p>Replying to @Dream  </p><p>POGGERS </p><p>10:35 AM · Jan 10, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap @Sapnap  </p><p>You’ve got a friend in me </p><p>[Image descriptions: 1 - Karl, Quackity, Sapnap, George, and Dream standing in front of Cinderella’s Castle in Disney World, smiley face covering the face of the tallest man </p><p>2 – The Dream Team with Dream standing in the middle, his arms draped over both of his friends' shoulders </p><p>3 – Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap mid laugh] </p><p>10:33 AM · Jan 10, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>George @GeorgeNotFound  </p><p>some people are worth melting for :) (no seriously @Dream why do you have to live in the hottest place on earth, i'm literally melting) </p><p>[Image Descriptions: 1 – Two figures walking away from the camera, holding hands] </p><p>2 – George standing with a big smile in front of the castle, showing off the *chef’s kiss* amazing outfit] </p><p>10:32 PM · Jan 10, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap @Sapnap  </p><p>Replying to @GeorgeNotFound and @Dream </p><p>iS tHaT A hEAtwAvES rEfeREncE?!?!? </p><p>10:35 AM · Jan 10, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>Dream @Dream </p><p>Replying to @GeorgeNotFound </p><p>It literally isn’t even that hot. </p><p>10:34 AM · Jan 10, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>karl :) @KarlJacobs_ </p><p>If you are what you eat, I only want to eat the good stuff. - Remy </p><p>[Image Descriptions: 1- Slightly different frame of Alex, Sapnap, and Karl laughing </p><p>2 – All five of them standing together] </p><p>10:30 PM · Jan 10, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>Quackity @Quackity </p><p>People say nothing is impossible, but I do nothing every day. </p><p>[Image Descriptions: 1 – cheesy freeze-frame of a mid-air jump with Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap </p><p>2 – the big group picture] </p><p>10:34 PM · Jan 10, 2021· Twitter For iPhone </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, within minutes they were covering the trending page with a multitude of different tags, and all the while, the five of them were just having fun at the happiest place on earth. </p><p> </p><p>🖤et fin 🖤</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>